Do You Need a Ride?
by Nikkix1421
Summary: Derek and Casey both have dates and Casey gets the car for the night. Derek does something stupid that gets him stranded, so it's Casey to the rescue! What do they happen to discuss on the car ride home? *Dasey One-Shot


**Just a little something I thought of. **

**I do not own LifeWithDerek. **

* * *

Casey is home from her date, two hours before curfew. Nora tries to ask her about it when she comes in the front door, but Casey would rather not talk about it. She feels her phone vibrate from her back pocket and assumes it's _him; _probably trying to give his apologies for ruining their date, _again._ Casey ignores the vibrations as she opens her bedroom door. She plops herself down on her bed, trying to figure out when her date had turned for the worst. Her phone begins to vibrate again, and this time she pulls it out of her pocket. She read the name that flashed across the screen and scoffed. Casey pushed the button on the side of her phone, which sent the call straight to voicemail. She tossed it next to herself on the bed and before she could focus on her date again, she felt the vibrations. Casey grabbed her phone and flipped it open angrily.

"What do you want _Derek_? I don't have time for this."

"Well well well. Is somebody having a bad date tonight?" Derek asked on the other end of the line. Casey could almost feel his smirk through the phone. She felt her eyes narrowing giving him a death glare; even though he couldn't see it through the phone.

"As if it would be any of your business" Casey retaliated, "besides, you haven't answered my question. What do you want Derek?"

"Well," he paused and she could almost hear the amusement in his voice, "since you have the car tonight, I am going to need you to pick me up." He paused again before continuing. "I mean, you can come once your _date _is over if you want." Casey swore she heard him chuckle before she answered.

"And why can't your_ date_ bring you home?" Casey asked, growing more and more aggravated.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Derek replied.

"Alright, I will pick you up after I am done with my date. I'll call you back to find out where you are." Casey closed her phone and fell back onto her bed. She had about an hour and a half before she had to pick Derek up, so she decided to relax a little. Casey heard the vibration from her phone again and grabbed it from the side of her. She didn't read the name; she already knew who it was.

"What?" She asked as she pulled her other hand up to her face to try and cover up her frustration.

"I think you will be picking me up now." Derek said on the other end of the line.

"I said I would when I am done, now will you please--"

"Please what? Come get me. I know you are not on your date anymore Case, you passed by Smelly Nellies and you were alone in the car, driving towards home."

"Fine, I am on my way, I will be there in twenty." Casey said as she closed her phone and sighed. She got up from her bed and contemplated on changing her clothes. She decided against it and opened her bedroom door so she could leave. Nora was still downstairs when Casey got to the bottom step. She grabbed the keys of the table and opened the front door.

"Derek needs a ride home and since_ I_ have the car, _I_ have to go get him." Casey said, all too sarcastically before she walked out of the door.

Once driving, she contemplated on her date that ended just a short hour ago.

_Nathan and Casey had just arrived at the restaurant, and got their table. She put on a front that she was having a good time, but truth was, all Nathan could talk about was himself. Talk about a real self-centered jerk. When the server came by to take their drink order, he ordered a two Pepsi's. Casey tried to tell him that she doesn't drink soda's, but Nathan cut her off before she could even finish her sentence. Fifteen minutes into the date and she couldn't wait for it to be over. This was all Emily's idea. She was the one who set Casey up on this date. Casey would have to thank her later. When it was time to order the main course, Nathan began to order for Casey before she was finally able to cut him off. _

"_Actually", She paused glaring at Nathan, "I would like the lasagna, and could I also get a water to drink too?"_

"_Sure Ma'am. Would you like the soup or salad with the lasagna?" _

"_I'll take the salad with Caesar dressing. Thank you." _

_After a few moments, a salad was brought out for Casey and soup was brought out for Nathan. He grabbed his spoon and dunked it into his soup, pulling it up and bringing it to his mouth. Nathan made slurping sounds and he put the spoon into his mouth and Casey was literally disgusted. _

Casey pulled the car over in front of Smelly Nellies, where she spotted Derek sitting on a bench waiting for her. Once he saw Casey, he got up from the bench and walked to the car. He opened the passenger door and climbed in. Soon he was situated and Casey began driving.

"So why couldn't; oh what was her name?" Casey paused looking over at Derek who had his vision directed out the passenger window.

"Sara. Sara was her name." Derek replied with out turning his head.

"Oh yes, that's right. So why couldn't _Sara _bring you home tonight?" Casey continued. She was obviously enjoying this more than she probably should have. There was no answer from Derek, so Casey continued with her aggravating. "Oh come on Der, what could you _possibly _have done, to make her ditch you?" There still was no answer from Derek, and Casey figured he would flip out at any moment.

"Come on Derek, you can't just ignore me the whole car ride. What happened?"

"Ok_ Princess_, why were you home so early from _your_ date?" Derek spoke. He finally turned his head from looking out the window, and focused all of his attention on Casey. She sighed, "Fine, I'll talk if you will. What did you do that was so horrible?"

Derek smirked, "I called her the wrong name."

Casey turned towards Derek, "Ouch. Was the name you said at least somewhat similar to Sara? Like, Cara or Mara?"

"Not at all; the only thing these two names had in common was that they both had two syllables."

"I am sorry Derek. So she just left you at Smelly Nellies with no way home?" Casey asked, a little more sympathetic than before.

"Yep and if _I _had the car tonight, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Hey, you know what Venturi? I won the car fair and square tonight." Casey fought back.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Derek said quietly, "So what happened on your date?" He heard her take in a deep breath before answering.

"Well--"

"This should be interesting." He smirked.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted; he was a jerk. He tried to order my drink, dinner order, and dessert. I didn't even want dessert Derek."

"Well--"

"And then he wouldn't stop talking. He kept cutting me off every time I tried to say something. It was rude and annoying."

"I see, but--"

"Before our meal actually came out, he had spilt his soup on him. _Twice._ And he kept doing this weird slurping thing with the soup, and everyone started to look at us. I was so embarrassed."

"That sucks, but--"

"So I ended it early. I told him that I wasn't feeling well. I know it was wrong, but I had to get out of there. So I dropped him off. Do you know what he tried to do?" Casey scoffed. "Derek, he tried to kiss me. And he had all this food on his shirt. It was disgusting. I didn't know what to do. Can you believe that he_ actually_ thought that I wanted to kiss him?"

"I called her Casey." Derek said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Casey asked, hoping she didn't hear him right.

"Sara; she left me there, because…because I called her Casey."

She did hear him right.

Casey stayed silent for the rest of the ride home. Once she pulled into the driveway, she pulled off her seatbelt and turned off the engine.

"Case, are we going to talk about this?"

"Do you know another Casey?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to know the truth.

"No, you are the only Casey I know. And if you are going to ask me why I said your name, then just save it. I don't know why I did it. I guess it just slipped out."

Casey took a deep breath, and kept her focus out the front window of the car. "Were you thinking of me tonight when you were with her?"

Derek froze up thinking of how to answer this, "Maybe I was a little bit. I think it was mainly because of what you were wearing."

"Oh." Casey said quietly. "What exactly were you thinking about?"

"Case, come on this is embarrassing. Please don't make me answer this."

"Ok, you don't have to. Let's just get inside." Casey answered as she got out of the car.

* * *

Derek and Casey went there separate ways to their own bedrooms, and both had closed the door. Casey fell onto her bed, replaying the conversation that just happened between her and Derek only moments ago.

Meanwhile Derek was in his room pacing. He couldn't figure out why he told Casey so much. Why did he have to tell her he called Sara_ her_ name? Why did he have to say he was thinking of _her_? Why was he thinking so much about _her_?

Casey sat up in her bed thinking. Did he really mean everything he said? Was he really thinking of her tonight when he was with Sara, or was he just messing with her? No his face was defiantly saying something; it was saying he was being honest with everything he said. Casey got off her bed and went to her door. She contemplated opening it and going to talk to Derek, but she felt like chickening out.

Derek wasn't going to chicken out. He needed to set things straight with Casey. He left his room and soon was standing in front of her door. Just then Casey opened the door, only to find Derek standing there.

"We need to talk." He said. She moved out of the way to allow him room to walk into her bedroom. He sat down on her bed and watched her. She thought about closing the door, then changed her mind and left it open.

"You can close the door Case, I won't hit on you."

She looked up and nodded at him. She went back to the door and went one step farther after she closed it. She turned the lock, and sat down next to Derek.

"Look Casey, I didn't mean to just throw all that on you like I did. And I know I shouldn't have been thinking about you like I was. It was wrong, and I guess I just don't want you to be mad at me, or think of me differently. Will you please just say something?" Derek asked as he looked up at her. She didn't need to say anything, because in a matter of seconds he felt two palms on his face, and her lips crashing onto his. Derek moved his body towards her to get more comfortable, and found his arms around her waist. When they broke apart, Derek had a smirk plastered on his face.

"What so funny?" Casey asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Would it be so wrong of me to say, that I am glad your date was horrible tonight?"

"No, as long as it's not wrong for me to say, I am glad you called your date 'Casey.'"

Derek grinned towards Casey and pulled her back into another kiss. "I guess I should have saved us both and just asked you out instead. I didn't think you would say yes though."

"I probably wouldn't have. So I guess it is better it worked out this way." Casey said smiling as she pulled him into one last kiss before getting up off the bed. "But now, I have to get changed, so you have to leave."

Derek put a pout on his face, "Do I have to?" He asked smiling evilly.

"Yes, you do."

Derek got off the bed and went to leave. Before he walked out he turned around and smirked, "Meet me in my room in twenty minutes."


End file.
